Crush on You
by fangirlhaven
Summary: Kagami begins to feel...something for Aomine. Something other than a burning passion for their rivalry in basketball. It started out small, but now Aomine is dominating his thoughts 24/7, so he decides to do something about it.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="734d27731257a2129d6d592d034b78b6" Seirin and Touou were playing a friendly game of basketball in Seirin High's gym. Both teams had been fired up for a week prior to the scheduled practice game because they knew that their opponents were skilled. It was seniors vs. freshmen and what a game it was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78f203eeb9327373321e05607cd4c00b" Although both teams were ruthless, everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves. That is until they heard shouting, only to see both of the teams' aces at it again, bickering about something stupid no doubt. Everyone seemed to drift off into groups to chat amongst themselves then, knowing that something like this signaled an impromptu break./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b294d0a580e4847474f31dc30a274b1" Kagami considered himself a fun and pretty easy-going guy, but sometimes–like right now–he couldn't help, but be mad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c0f927d9003d03bcc22c4691796cdca" "The hell, Aho?" Kagami shoved Aomine after he had unceremoniously shoved him, for the third time, mind you, to dunk the ball into the net./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d69b594ff7e79200ac61e98a69420a20" "Huh?" Aomine sounded, looking bored as ever as he picked his ear with his pinkie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="885f3051b0d28ad86c30110403f6307e" "Don't play dumb, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Aho/emmine! You just shoved me for the third time!" Kagami seethed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da1097601a875eba17e215239f31b8a1" "Hah?" Aomine voiced angrily as he got in Kagami's face. "Who are you calling an idiot, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Baka/emgami?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0607c01aa31c7a18e4e4a3a45228892" "You! You're a clumsy idiot!" Kagami yelled, getting so close to Aomine that their noses were touching./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="702294ece6585dbe4952a5bf2ed5de0f" Aomine growled. "What'd you say, baka?!" He grabbed ahold of the redhead's shirt, fisting it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ac1ebaf5e158c12bb395ebd09801dbb" Kuroko sighed as he approached them. He knew that he'd have to stop the two basketball idiots before anything got too out of hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d0ef27c28d50b8f635d3e8d3326e1ca" "Hello Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun." He greeted in his monotone voice as he jabbed them both in the side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bcb7d344359f41806e6a482823fbe39" "Ahhh!" The two aces screamed out in pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05745e888650f216389502363c376ab7" "Damn it, Tetsu! What the hell was that for? Bakagami started it." Aomine complained as he rubbed his now sore side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24b9fb10ccc14906132e25cce9a3e6cc" "Yeah, Kuroko–what? No, he did!" Kagami exclaimed, also rubbing his sore side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62fe476037e5ad05ce4a0e2916ea2c44" The shadow simply stared impassively at Kagami until he eventually grumbled, "Tch. Whatever. Just don't do it again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df440a9d933abf5c6533be4e64896eaf" Aomine merely grunted noncommittally and they both slunk off to where their teams were./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcdaddff38cc1786802252191884a1ea" Just then, Momoi blew her whistle. "Everyone! Come over here, I have an announcement to make!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0c82a077220e4a4ddb0e1db1b0e6fff" Kagami and Kuroko started over towards the pink haired girl with Kagami mumbling under his breath about arrogant assholes and Kuroko smiling to himself at his light's actions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="870050815c5d50aece534297d7fde50b" "Listen up everyone." Riko took the place of Momoi after everyone had gathered around and settled down. "We decided that both our teams need a little bonding experience. So we figured: what better way to bond than in an onsen?*"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cb4ea9bd292e666271e58b3931700ec" The Seirin team automatically groaned at the thought while Touou just sat looking confused aside from Imayoshi who merely smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ee8ceb01002ce4a2cd2ff8d87268ef6" "But Coach-" Kagami started. However, Riko's unwavering glare had him piping down in seconds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff4417ff4d48ea533f575b615555ece9" He heard a snicker and looked over to see Aomine a few feet away looking all smug. Kagami made a face at him and Aomine did the same. He, too was silenced though, when Momoi threatened to burn his precious stash of Mai-chan magazines./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ea318d46b2b75e4808e15f6ade03c2e" It was almost...cute, Kagami thought as Aomine got scolded by his childhood friend for not paying attention. His eyes widened at what he had just thought, his face flushing. Aomine was not cute, handsome from a girl's perspective maybe, but certainly not cute. He harrumphed and forced himself to push the Touou idiot out of his mind and listen to his coach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0195c01c3184ccb67beea2590433643" "As I was saying, we'll all be going to an onsen for a little bonding experience and before anyone asks, yes, both managers of the Touou and the Seirin teams have agreed to let us go, all expenses paid. And no, you cannot get out of this. This trip is considered a mandatory excursion. Those who choose not to go will be benched for the next few games." She specifically looked Kagami in the eye who sweated at the intense stare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a43195dcc388bb72c7557021cb190753" Everyone sat in silence as they took in this new information, but then quickly recovered and began chatting amongst themselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd98474aa264d95b0f1e3262014c4714" Kagami had been focusing more on em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not /emfocusing on his blue haired rival, but as he thought about it, an all expenses paid trip to an onsen didn't seem all that bad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d4862ba21f1c12e79011461afc6c933" "Hey, Hyuuga...senpai? What's an onsen like?" Kagami asked as he got the older man's attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f01294aba3fe9430e9730aa5e57c519c" "Oh yeah, that's right. You've never been to one before because you were in America up until high school. Don't worry. It'll be fun and relaxing. I'll show you when we get there." Hyuuga assured him with a smile, then turned back around to talk to Kiyoshi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ddf0ff203eeab2b4fa9033ebc4fbe76" "I guess..." Kagami mumbled to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd16bb18ad32352b25cf777130168a06" "Okay guys, one last thing: the trip is for next weekend starting Friday night and ending Sunday evening, so come prepared. I am not your guys' mom. We'll all meet up at the train station and leave from there together. Practice is over now too, so you can all go home!" Riko announced to the basketball players who didn't hesitate to leave as soon as they were told they could do so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c90c1ccb17b5dc82f8c3ef988eae5d1d" "Wanna go to Maji Burger after this, Kuroko?" Kagami inquired as he and Kuroko began undressing in the locker room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b720a2e948f80f5450d8b58295b9631" "Sure, Kagami-kun." Kuroko responded, but Kagami hardly heard him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79ffddcd9c1e5e3a90b6499f9b5bc554" He had stopped dressing himself as soon as he spotted Aomine across the room undressing as well. The tan male took his time putting on his clothes, his movements slow and languid. Kagami savored the sight of those taut back muscles moving underneath his tanned skin. He felt his mouth go dry as his eyes trailed down to Aomine's toned ass, nearly groaning. As if somehow sensing eyes on him, Aomine glanced back and caught Kagami's eye, smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd36ca603e4792764bbb6ebc05b03db5" Embarrassed, Kagami looked away, scowling. Even so, the look gave him a feeling in his stomach similar to the one he got after eating too many Maji Burgers. Stupid Ahomine smirking at him like that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a6356d78f84273edb24c38bfd56d21ba"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62cbb1cf26fb2b1ab9f33c6867bf0109" Dinner at Maji Burger with Kuroko was uneventful although Kuroko's stare felt like it was boring into his soul rather then just looking at him. Kagami just shook off the weird feeling and they two had eaten in amicable silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c76e8fa4a10f9a7dab463ff704cebe7" On his walk home, Kagami found his thoughts drifting back to a certain blue haired devil with tan skin. He scoffed at himself and forced all thoughts concerning Aomine out of his head. Instead, he pondered on what to make tomorrow for dinner. Perhaps a little bit of curry? Or maybe some fried rice?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a1015a361d19569628819a8b2796b90" When he got home, he flopped on to his bed and sighed in relief. He knew that he should shower first, but it had been a grueling day, physically at least. Even though it had only been a friendly game of basketball, Riko had ran them ragged as always to keep them in top shape. As he lay there enjoying being off his feet, Aomine was once again on his mind. He groaned in frustration. Just what was Aomine to him? A rival? A friend?... A crush?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef5ad851316c1b4d97808608994a06be" Kagami flushed at the thought and turned over on his side. "I'm going to sleep!" He proclaimed as he pulled the covers over his head. He wanted to be done with thinking for the day since it seemed that all he could think about was Aomine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beb61537687b4ce86d7e7c869dc527ae" He tossed and turned all throughout the night. It wasn't like he had a problem with the idea of being attracted to a man. He was, after all, bisexual and had come to terms with that long ago. It was just the idea of liking someone like Aomine. He was all about boobs and basketball. And he wasn't even that great of a guy, yet he still gave him butterflies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="909ea25cbeb4293b11f895ba5d7e5f26" The heart wants what the heart wants, Kagami thought woefully, groaning as he sighed internally. After laying in his bed for what felt like hours, Kagami finally made up his mind. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll find out on the onsen trip. /emAnd with that, he was able to doze off into a peaceful sleep./p 


End file.
